


Hermitcraft Regressuary 2021

by PolarBearPwincess (PolarBearQueen3527)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Classification AU, Dis-continued, I feel like this could have such cute art but im not an artist :(, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tag wranglers stop taging Hermitcraft as RPF challenge, please feed me with comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBearQueen3527/pseuds/PolarBearPwincess
Summary: This is Age Regression, the non-sexual coping mechanism. dont sexulaize it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), everyone&everyone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 70
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	1. Chapter 0: Hi

**Author's Note:**

> This is Age Regression, the non-sexual coping mechanism. dont sexulaize it.

I have decided to take a hiatus in my regularly scheduled hermitcraft agere for … more hermitcraft agere. 

Regressuary is usually an event with a promt list where writers write different prompts for different fandoms, to diversify the fandoms containing agere. But im just gonna write a classification au for hermitcraft with no plot. I will try to post evrey day, but i wont post if i have less than 400 words, so it may take longer than a month to do a full 28 oneshots.

A classification au is an au where there are different classifications. While many classification aus have more than two classifications, and this universe probably does too, i am going to make all the hermits either littles or caregivers. In this universe, littles and caregivers combined make up a few percent of the population. Minecraft mechanics apply, but not the limited number of items. Basically, im gonna cherry pick in world building so things are however i find most convenient.

The hermitcraft server is an orphanage for littles. There is one big main building, and outside of it there is regular minecraft world. Respawns are on and leave moderate soreness behind, but nothing too bad. Littles spend most of their time in headspace, but not all of it. They are physically smaller and lighter than other classifications, and their headspace can be anywhere from 0-11(usaly only one little age, or maybe a range of two years). Caregivers are people who are extra good at taking care of littles. Usually a little and caregiver pair is bonded, and functions as a family, the hermitcraft orphanage is kinda one big poly bond. Classifications present sometime before the late thirtys, in a big flash of color. Its magic.

there are also switches, who are both littles and caregivers. they are typicaly more little sized, and get a hulk like power up when they are taking care of littles.

Please leave requests/prompts/ideas in the comments, but i may not do all of them/any of them.

classifications so far  
grian-little-1  
ren-cg  
tfc-switch-5  
joe-cg  
bdubs-little-1-2  
stress-cg  
Cleo-little-6  
Zedaph-cg  
Impulse-little-2-3  
Mumbo-little-6  
Ex-switch-8  
wels-little-11  
btws-little-7  
Hels-little-2  
Tango-little-4  
false-little-4


	2. chapter its not febuary yet but i had this idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian arives at the hermitcraft orphanage. a little bit angsty, since its obvious grian has been neglected in the past, but nothing is actualy mentioned.

This was it. He was about to meet the people who could be his new family. He was so excited! No, Grian, you cant be little, you need to make a good impression. Grian tidied himself up, and stepped into the portal. 

The first thing he saw was a smiling face. He stepped out of the portal and introduced himself. “Um, hello. I’m Grian” he mumbled.

“Hello Grian, I’m ren. Nice to meet you. You’re the new little?” Grian gulped. He was still getting used to the fact he didnt have to hide his classification.

“Yesh…” Grian mumbled, shyly. Ren’s face instantly softened.

“You feeling little, buddy?” “Can’t be little” said grian, sadly. “Yes you can! Thats what hermitcraft is for!” “You suh?” “yeah, little one. What do you need?” “don nee anything. Im ju a big hatle” “No you’re not! You’re a cute little one and its our job to take care of you. So, what does this little boy need?” “cuddles? Ah ah and da poofy pans” “do you have any things you want to grab from your bag?” “nwo bag…” ren frowned. “Sowwy, i didnt mean to mess up!” exclaimed Grian, quickly. Rens face softened again. “No you didnt mess up, you’re perfect. C’mere, lets go get you some things” Grian hesitantly walked over to ren and latched on to him.

“Oh, does a koala want to be picked up?” Grian nodded, shyly. Ren picked the small boy up and put him on his hip, and walked over to a storage closet. “Is there anything you want?” Grian made grabby hands at a teddy bear and matching bottle. Ren picked them up and handed them to him. A grin slowly appeared on his face. Ren also grabbed a paci and teether, and a few baby toys. He took grian down the hallway and into the nursery, where False and TFC were playing with legos.

“Did someone slip while watching False?” “yep!” TFC responded, enthusiastically. “You know you’re supposed to get another caregiver when that happens.” “but me and False were having so much fun!” “Yes, but you guys could get yourselves hurt. Now, do you guys want snackies?” 

False looked up at the mention of snacks, and noticed that Ren was carrying someone. “Want apple juice. Whos dat?” “this is Grian. I’m going to get him changed into some comfier clothes and than get snacks for the three of you. And TFC’s glasses.”

Ren carried Grian over to a changing table, where he laid him down. “Is it ok if i change you here, little koala?” Grian nodded. Ren grabbed a onesie and diaper out of Bdubs’ diaper bag, glad that someone was the same size as grian, and started to take off his suit. He quickly diapered the boy, and slid him into a koala onesie. When grian moved to suck his thumb, he replaced it with the paci. Ren spread out a blanket near TFC and False, and set Grian down on it, along with the small selection of toys he had made. He walked over to the kitchenette, and filled Grian’s bottle with warm angel milk, and a pair of sippys with apple juice.

He brought the juice over to False and TFC, then held grian in his lap as he gave him the bottle, after wich Grian drifted off. It would be a little bit of a rough transition for their newest family member, but he was going to fit right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god its so cute i cant deal ahhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

Please, please, please leave comments and suggestions


	4. full classification list

Grian-little-1  
Bdubs-little-1-2  
Hels-little-2  
Impulse-little-2-3  
Xb-little-3  
doc-switch-4  
Iskall-little-4  
Tango-little-4  
false-little-4  
Beef-little-5  
Tfc-switch-5  
scar-little-6  
Cleo-little-6  
Mumbo-little-6  
Jevin-little-6-7  
Btws-little-7  
Ex-switch-8  
Etho-little-9  
X-little-10  
Wels-little-11  
Cub-cg  
Hypno-cg  
Keralis-cg  
Ren-cg  
Joe-cg  
Stress-cg  
Zedaph-cg


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cw: food, death from fall damage (with respawn) injury

Doc was working on his base when it started to rain. The rain didint bother him at all. At least, it didnt bother big doc. Little doc was another matter.

It wasnt that he didnt like the rain, he loved it! He wanted to splash around in puddles and- No! I’m a big boy! I can work on my base even though i want to play in the rain. So he kept working. 

Oooh! He could play king of the world on the goat mother statue! He started to climb towards the top. Suddenly, he slipped. He tried to grab on, but the smooth and slanted stone of the goat mothers head was really slippery, and he couldnt find a grip.

He was falling falling falling

DocM77 hit the ground to hard

The first thing he noticed was that everything hurt. Where was he? Why did everything hurt so much? Why was he all alone? Slowly, he let out a sniffle. And another.

By the time keralis found him, he was sobbing. “Oh, my little Doccy boy, what happened? Did you fall?” Doc gave a small nod. “Aww, buddy, its ok. I know it hurts a lot, but could you be a brave boy for me and sit up so I can help you?” Doc let out another whimper. “Hurts.” “I know, sweetie, but i have to sit you up so i can get you out of that itchy lab coat and into something more comfortable.” 

Slowly, keralis helped doc sit up. “Aww, what a good boy!” Doc smiled a little at the praise. Keralis’s expert hand swiftly changed the boy out of his lab coat and into a set of Doc’s favorite creeper pajamas.

Keralis carried the mostly soothed boy into the nursery, and put him in a small, soft chair. He quickly prepped a syringe of pain medication and a bottle of milk. Doc accepted the medicine,and washed the icky taste out of his mouth with the milk.

“Hey, buddy, how ya feeling?” “wanna pw’ay” “what does my little boy wanna play?” asked keralis, relieved that doc wasnt in very much pain. “Pudles!” “are you sure, sweetie? You could fall and hurt yourself more” “i’m sure” replied doc, emphasizing his point with a nod.

Keralis helped the boy put on a rain suit, and got one for himself. The two headed outside.

A few hours later, the two headed inside for dinner. Zedaph had made soup, with a little help from tango, and the warm broth was comforting and filling. After dinner, they dried off by the fire, enjoying hot coaco and a story from joe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not done yet, i will probably finish it sometime this weekend, but i wanted to get something out. im sorry for the break in updates, i got my screens taken away but they are back. i was also a little uninspiered. im sorry there is not much little grian in this, there will be more when i finish it.

Cub stepped through the portal and opened his eyes. The hub was crowded with bustling people, as always. The lound noise seemed to bother grian, who tried to cover his ears. “Its ok, sweetie, just a little loud.”  
they should probably start by getting some headphones, since the noise was bothering grian. He checked the list that the caregivers had brainstormed the previous day, finding noise canceling headphones marked to be bought at stims & things, which was luckily quite near the entry portal. He carried grian across the square, and into the quieter store, and walked over to the littles headphones shelf.  
“Hey, bud, i know its a little loud, but do you think you could tell me which one of these you want?” asked cub, showing grian the display. The boy reached for a glittery purple pair, which thankfully came in his size. Cub took them over to the checkout. grateful that the employes were friendly and quick, cub slipped the headphones over grians ears.  
He checked his list, and decided to go to mikes bikes next, to get a stroller.  
Since the walk was pretty far, grian had fallen asleep by the time he got there. He chose a fairly small one, that had some storage underneath it, with a removable baby bucket. It wasnt designed for littles, but since grian was so small he fit fine. He checked it out, and transferred grian into the bucket.  
The boy continued to sleep peacefully, so cub went next to caregivers supply, since the things he needed there didnt need to be grains choice. He placed a shulker on a shulker box doly, and began to fill it up. He grabbed a few diaper bags (gray, the color of grians eyes), and a few different baby carriers. Since they already had most baby supplies, the only other thing he needed from this store was diapers. He filled the rest of the shulker up with them, since they didnt shop often. As he was checking out, grian began to wake from his nap, so he picked the boy back up.  
Next the two went to marinettes, which cub knew from experience was the best little store around.


End file.
